Put a Leash on Her
by HarleyD
Summary: Tommy gets into trouble with Brick Top, Turkish saves him, of course. It would be easier if he really did just put a leash on him. Anal, COMPLETE, D/s, M/M, Oral  Turkish/Tommy


**Title: **Put a Leash on Her

**Rating: **M… for mature ha

**Pairing: **Turkish / Tommy … some mentions of preview Tommy/Others

**Warnings: **The male on male sex, mentions of non con, some dubious consent

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for this, just sorry. This entire story is because Brick top calls Tommy his dog. Well… and because all I see everywhere I look is slash. :D

"Tommy, when are you going to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut?"

Tommy was pouting at him, "I'm not a girl." His face contorted in something close to indignation, "And I don't belong to you."

Yea, Tommy could get a bit prissy and he was used to it, usually let him have his way, humor him a bit, but no when they're standing in Brick Top's fucking parking lot, so he just shrugs. And then in a much too loud voice he's talking again, "What right does he have to talk to me like that?"

And when he can't humor him he lets him know his place, sure he'll put and mope around a bit but it's not like he'll be dead. "What right, Tommy? Fuck, he can throw ya down and fuck you if he wanted to."

"He's damn right I could." And there is Brick Top, standing no more than three feet from Tommy and now they were doing what he didn't want to happen, getting special attention from Brick Top.

He wanted to get between them before Tommy says something we'll both regret, but he isn't there yet when Tommy is telling Brick Top that he can't and now he is just hoping that Brick Top doesn't feed them to the pigs.

"He doesn't mean that."

"Of course she doesn't, anything I want her to do, well, you'll just tell your little girlfriend and she will do it, won't you sweetheart?"

"Of course he will Brick Top."

"Right. I wasn't asking, I was telling. Just like I'm telling her to get down on her dainty lil' knees now."

Tommy looked at Turk and he just stared back, "Turk."

"Do it Tommy."

"But-"

"Now Tommy, you heard me."

He pulled a face but did as he was told. He didn't think Brick Top would do much, but who really knew. "Well Turkish, you should keep a tighter leash on your tarts unless you want my boys to have a go at her."

And there he crossed a line. Turk stepped bodily between him and Tommy, He wouldn't let the boys lay a hand on his Tommy.

"Oi, protective aren't ya?" Turkish glanced at Errol, who had appeared behind Brick Top.

"That he is Errol, that he is. Why don't you show us what you do in exchange for that protection."  
>He knew what they wanted but when he turned around and looked down at Tommy he looked so confused. They had moved to the side to get a better view, and he swore to himself that this was the last time he brought Tommy anywhere near Brick Top.<p>

"Tommy, he wants you to suck me off." His eyes got wide and then teared up, and he tried to tell him with his eyes not to cry but it was too late as tears started to fall down his face. Honestly, he wasn't sure if Tommy had ever done this before, but Brick Top was getting angry.

He made a move to get up, still crying and he could barely keep eye contact when he grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"But Turkish-"

"That's why you're on your knees Tommy."

"Enough waiting chums, get on with it or he'll have a stay with Errol here."

He moved his hand to Tommy's hair and then yanked it hard, "Come on Tommy."

He finally reached forward and Turkish expected him to undo his knickers but instead he rubbed his cheek against his crotch before looking up and meeting his eyes. He dropped them as he reached up to undo his pants. Turkish saw disaster written all over this, with the boys watching and his guilt at the whole situation, he wasn't even sure he could get it up.

And then… and then he knew Tommy had done this before. He had both hands in his hair before he meant to, directing his movements. He looked down at him and realized he was looking up again. He watched his head move, cheeks sucking in and he couldn't tear his eyes away. In no time he was hard as bollocks, feeling his tongue and mouth work on him.

Their eyes stayed locked and he barely noticed the snide remarks Brick Top and Errol made, all he could think about was Tommy. He barely managed to get out, "Bloody fucking hell Tommy, I'm coming."

He swallowed and Turk wanted to do something other than give a light hearted laugh and tuck himself away, other than tell Tommy that he was a good boy, but not with Brick Top there.

"Alright chums and next time it won't be such fun. Teach your girl some manners."

Errol kicked out, hitting Tommy in the back knocking him on to all fours, leaving him sprawled out a Turkish's feet. He didn't make a move to get up. He was shaking, tears streaming down his face, "Is he gone?"  
>Turkish grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, "Yea Tommy. You alright?"<p>

"C-can we go home?"  
>"Yeah Tommy, come on." Turkish took ahold of his elbow and started to pull him towards the car, but he pulled away.<p>

"I'm gonna drive T-Turkish."

"Tommy, you're shaking like a leaf if you think I'm gonna let-" He watched as Tommy absentmindedly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He must have noticed the reaction and registered what he had done because his eyes welled up with fresh tears. "Turk."

He shook out of his frozen state and stepped forward giving Tommy a gentle push towards the car. "Just a few minutes Tommy, hold it together for me, okay? Come on, pull it together. You want them to see you blubbering like a-"

"Yeah, it would be awful if they saw that cause that is worse than-"

Turk grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the car, "Not here Tommy." He left his side to get to the driver's seat, just thankful Tommy got in without any more drama.

The first 15 minutes were in complete silence, with the exception of Tommy's sniffles. Turk kept glancing over at him and finally spoke up, "Tommy, what the fuck are you doing in your spare time?"  
>He was looking down at his hands. "Nothing Turkish."<p>

"Really, because I think you've been doing a lot more than nothing, Tommy." He slammed on the brakes as he pulled up to their caravan and turned to look at him, "Just tell me, you spend more time on your knees or your back?"

His head snapped up looking angry and he reached for the door handle. Turks was out of the car and on the other side pulling Tommy out of the car before he could even get both feet out.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up Tommy." He dragged him towards the caravan. Gorgeous George and Charlie stood talking while a few others milled around.

"Turk-"

"I'm busy!" He shoved Tommy hard into the Caravan. "Do not fucking disturb, alright?"

"Turkish, is everything alright?"

"Everything is just fucking dandy."

He stepped up, "Are you going to hurt him?"

He paused, "Well, that's between me and Tommy, ain't it?" He shut the door behind him and looked to Tommy who had moved to the far side and was sitting on the edge of the table looking down.

"So whose fuck toy are you Tommy, or do you just bend over for whoever is givin' it?"

"Turkish, can… can you talk a little lower please? They're gonna hear."

He looked at Tommy and then opened the door to the caravan, "Charlie, round up all the boys and get the fuck out." He didn't wait for an answer before going back in and looking at Tommy, waiting until everyone was gone. "Now, what is going on and don't tell me nothing."

"It's not what you think Turkish."

"What I think is that you suck dick like a pro."

"Turkish." His voice was plaintive and a little hurt.

He sighed, "Alright, let's hear it, tell me what I don't know."

He had moved so he was leaning against the table instead of sitting on it. "Do you remember Danny?"

And where the hell is this going, how did he expect Turk to follow? "Yea, a couple years back. Big guy. You didn't like him too much, I remember that."

"With good reason. At night he… he used to, and he was so much stronger than me."

That caught him off guard, that wasn't what he had expected. "Why did you say anything?"

"I… I didn't want you to know."

"I'll find the fucker and I'll kill him, no one lays a fucking hand on you-"

"Turkish, it's just that… after he was gone, well I Just… I-"

"Come on Tommy, not an hour ago you had my dick in your mouth. I'd think you could tell me anything."

He had moved close to Tommy to hear his quiet words and they stood only inches apart. Tommy took a deep breath and then stood on his tiptoes and pressed his mouth to Turkish's. Turk could feel the desperation in the kiss and when Tommy pulled back his eyes were shut tight and he looked as if he was going to cry again.

Turkish wasn't sure what he was thinking, maybe guilty that he hadn't protected Tommy or that he made Tommy so cautious about being vulnerable that he didn't tell or maybe he was thinking about how pretty Tommy was but before he even realized what he was doing his hand was behind Tommy's head, pulling him in for another kiss.

He was soft and compliant under him, just as Turkish knew he would be. It didn't take much prodding to get Tommy's mouth open under his tongue. His response to Turkish's force was timid, but eager a nice combination.

He pulled back for a moment to look at Tommy's face before lifting him up to sit on the table. He looked scared, "Don't worry Tommy, I'll take care of ya, you're protected."  
>"Even from "zee" Germans?" Tommy mimicked Turkish's voice rather well.<p>

Turkish stood up straight and took a step back. "Zee Germans wouldn't be-"

"I'm sorry!" Tommy stood up and reached for Turkish but he took another step back. "I'm sorry, I can… I can give you another blowjob, would that make it better? Please, I'm sorry…"

"No Tommy." He put his hand up, "No, no, don't cry. I'm not mad at you, I'm… I'm worried about you. Maybe if I send you away before the fight I can protect you."

"I don't want to run Turkish, I'm not going to leave now. Where would I go?"

Turkish watched him for a moment and then pushed him backwards gently until he hit the table and he ducked his head down to meet Tommy for another kiss. As they both moved more into it Turkish pressed Tommy backwards. In one move he lifted him onto the table and laid him down against it, pressing his own body against his.

Tommy pulled at his shirt and Turkish obligingly took it off and then pulled Tommy's over his head. They pressed together, Turkish bracing his arm on either side of Tommy and Tommy holding on to him for dear life.

Tommy didn't have much leverage from his angle but pressed up what he could, "Turk, oh, please. I need you."

Turkish responded with a brutal kiss, surprised to find himself hard. He had never thought of himself as gay but he couldn't deny that he wanted Tommy. "What do you need Tommy, tell me."

"Oh, Turkish, please. Fuck me."

He pulled back to look at him, skin heated and panting, laying on the table and he had never seen someone look so fucking fantastic. "Are you sure Tommy?"

"Yes, yes!"

He leaned down and bit down on Tommy's neck as he reached for the buckle on Tommy's pants, mildly surprised when Tommy whimpered. He got the pants off, amused to realize Tommy had already kicked his shoes off. He felt the gun tucked in the band and pulled it out in disgust. "You're going to fucking hurt yourself with this Tommy." He set the gun aside.

Tommy made a face at him but concentrated on wiggling out of his pants as Turkish pulled off his own. He barely had gotten his pants off when Turkish was back on him, pressing their flesh together. He sucked on Tommy's neck and with his other hand he put two fingers to Tommy's lips, pleased when Tommy got the idea and took them into his mouth, sucking on them. Once he was sure he had created a good size hickey he pulled back and looked around.

"Turkish? Are?... Weren't we? What are you doing?"  
>He smiled down at the worry and nervousness in Tommy's face, "We are. I'm looking for," he paused as he spotted a bottle of oil, "this." Confusion followed quickly by realization showed on Tommy's face, followed by an attractive blush.<p>

"Just Turkish, don't make it hurt too much."

He gave him his patented smirk before leaning down to lick one of Tommy's nipples, "Don't worry Tommy, I'll take care of you. You trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then don't worry darling." He put some oil in his hand and stroked Tommy's cock instead of going straight for his ass. He slowly moved his hand down and traced the rim of his ass gently while he kissed him, making him relax and he didn't press forward until he felt Tommy's legs widening, encouraging him to continue.

He kept a close eye on Tommy, as hard of a time as he gave him no one meant more to him. He prepped him slowly, not increasing pressure until Tommy squirmed beneath him wanting more.

He had three fingers in, expertly running over his prostate and felt himself getting impatient and eager. Tommy's desperate whimpering getting more insistent. "Turkish, please, I want you in me."

He was about to lube himself up when there was a knock on the door. Both men jumped but Turkish moved quickly enough to hit the lock on the door before it opened.

"What the fuck do you need?"  
>"Hey Turk, Turk the doors locked."<br>"I know, what do you need?"

"I know you said to clear out, but I just wanted to make sure that Tommy was okay, because you seemed really-"

"Oh fuck, sod off! He's fucking fine."

"Yea, but… I could hear… noises."

Turkish had enough, he wanted to be fucking his boy and he wanted it now. He grabbed their shirts and dropped one over Tommy, covering his ass and held his own in front of him. Tommy was grabbing at his hand, "Turkish, you sure you know what you're doing? I mean… then they'll know."

"Tommy, I know, I don't… just hold on a second and we'll talk." He flung the door open, and was too angry to even enjoy the look of surprise on the other's face, "Now as you can see I'm fucking busy, satisfied?"

He looked around Turkish to Tommy, who lay panting and flush on the table still, barely covered by the shirt making all to obvious what was going on. "Oh, Oh. Sorry boss, I'll just… I'll clear out." He hastily turned and left as Turkish slammed the door and turned back to Tommy.

He grabbed the shirt and threw it aside and leaned down to kiss him before he could say anything, "Later, we'll talk about it later."

The mood had lowered a little, but after a few more minutes of kissing and rubbing Tommy was again making soft compliant sounds. Turk leaned down, "Ready?"

"Yes, God, yes!"

He grabbed Tommy under the knees and pulled him forward until his ass was on the edge, his legs in the air. "Hold you legs under your knees, that's it sweetie." He laid his hands over Tommy's and met his eyes.

He had never had sex with a guy but he was sure that it would ruin girls or maybe it was just the person it was with. He slid into him slowly, giving him time to adjust. "Just let me know Tommy, if I hurt you."

"NO, no, it's good. Better… better than good."

He sped up his movements, grunting the faster he moved. "So fucking good Tommy."

His hands slipped up to Tommy's ankles, pressing them back more and they both groaned as the new angle pushed him in that much deeper. He pushed harder and harder, barely noticing that the force actually made Tommy slide back on the table.

He leaned down to catch Tommy for another kiss before just resting his cheek against Tommy's as he came close to cumming. He let go of one of his ankles and took him in his hand, determined to bring him off with him.

He felt Tommy's body tense just a few moments before he did himself. He was pressed up tight against Tommy, he could feel Tommy cumming against their stomachs as he came inside him.

"Turk… Turkish, I love you."

Turkish froze. Normally if he heard that from a guy he would know what to do, pound him or something. But… but there was a whole set of different rules when you were inside that guy holding his ankles in your hands. A world of difference.

He kissed him again, buying himself some time. HE gently slid out and lowered Tommy's legs. "We need to clean up." He pulled him to his feet and they stood pressed against each other. Turkish looked down at Tommy and couldn't help but smile. There was a shower in the caravan and he pulled Tommy towards it.

"Turkish, I don't think we'll fit."

"Sure we will Tommy." He noticed there was a hard edge in Tommy's words, maybe realizing what he had said or the lack of response. He quickly turned on the shower and stepped in, pulling Tommy in so his back was against Turkish chest. It gave him more time to think when he didn't have to look at Tommy's eyes.

He got the soap and with one arm held Tommy against him and with the other he rubbed him with the soap. The stall was small enough that there was almost no room to move at all. He washed Tommy and tried to think things through and he wasn't prepared for Tommy to suddenly turn to face him.

And looking down at him with the water pouring down he didn't know what to say. "Tommy-" He took the soap and started to wash Turkish, waiting for him to continue. He ran his hand through the other's hair, thinking of how soft it was. He knew Tommy was waiting for an answer but he wasn't going to give one until he had time to think.

"Tommy, this… what we did… I'm not sure what it is. It wasn't a one time thing, that I know."

Tommy didn't know what to believe and didn't meet Turk's eyes. "Really, are you just saying that? You don't have to lie, I can handle it."

Turkish resisted the urge to laugh at that, he'd seen toddlers that could handle things better. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face the mirror across from the shower. He took hold of his hair, tilting his head slightly back. "You see that?" Tommy nodded at the sight of the prominent hickey on his neck that was already bruising. "That isn't something that can be hidden. Tommy, people are going to know I'm fucking you. I would have never let people know that if it was a one time thing, let them think that I was just using you, understand?"

"Not really."

"I marked you. I wouldn't have bothered if it was just about fucking. I purposely marked you because… well… because you're mine Tommy and I'm making damn sure people know it."

He stepped out of the shower once again; pulling Tommy with him he wrapped one towel around him and another around himself. "Listen, I gotta go talk to Mickey." He quickly pulled on clothes while Tommy stood watching him in just a towel. "Get dressed – I'll be waiting outside." He started to walk away and then stopped, turning he pulled Tommy to him, kissing him hard. "Wear something that shows the hickey."

When Turkish went outside he wasn't surprised to see that the boys hadn't so much as left as moved to the other side of the warehouse. He didn't even hesitate as he headed towards them, "Anything to say?" They shook their heads, "Good. Nobody gives Tommy a hard time about this or they answer to me." He took a few moments to eye them and then went to meet Tommy.

Tommy crept out, shy and timid, even more than usual. When he saw all the boys he stutter stepped and ducked his head. Turk frowned, "It's alright Tommy, you ready to go to Mickey's?"

"Yea Turk." He gave him a small smile before heading towards the car. Tommy headed after him a moment later, ignoring the snickers from the boys.


End file.
